


Bossa No Sé/解放囚徒

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 一个做梦的故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	Bossa No Sé/解放囚徒

那天他翻开一本故事书，里面的内容显然极尽努力违背封面“供予儿童”的口号。可他还是沉默着翻开了，作为钱包空空的最后一丝尊严。这个故事没头没尾，但丁毛茸茸的脑袋凑来遮他的视线，于是维吉尔把书扔给弟弟。

“你看这个。”但丁评价，“有点意思。”

“无聊透顶。”他刻薄道。

在数页性暗示与暴力元素混杂的语言过后，这场发生在牢狱中的插曲显然清新很多。一对兄弟在童年时期离散，兄长从成为一名军官，胞弟则陷入了反抗的民众之中，最终则是命运的巧合——弟弟成了哥哥的囚徒。

最终他们谁也没带走那本故事书，太超过，没人能接受。在老板不屑与没精打采的目光中，但丁和维吉尔踏上返回事务所的归途。

恶魔热爱欢愉，自然包括满足性欲，拥有一半人类血统的半魔双子尽力规避此番传言，但人类血统中无可豁免的欢乐追求让他们随性地堕入了性爱的欢愉中。他们上床的时候总是用最原始的喘息与叫喊，但丁，维吉尔，淹没在欲望的海洋里，无边无际。浪潮的冲刷让他们鲜少在当中记起自己的身份，偶尔一句无意的“brother”也仅能挑起些许背德快感。  
这通常发生在深夜，无人拜访时，在人类世界周游不得不处处小心。肩臂相靠的情感是宣之于口的亲情，唇齿交缠的情感是暗于天日的狂热。但丁的羁绊众多是维吉尔疲累而烦恼的根源，但这并不代表他能在跟弟弟上床的时候当场睡着。

是的，当场睡着。

尽管维吉尔隐晦地表示过这并非但丁的过错，后者仍会偶尔为此寡欢。笑话，除非过程太过索然无味，否则没人能在这个时候睡着。在两人对着镜子剃须时但丁大声嚷嚷，而维吉尔只是嗤笑。愚蠢，他用刮刀抹去白色泡沫，我说了，不是。显然但丁并未听信。这个平时就戏很足的男人没来由地想起尼禄无意间脱口而出的“老头子”，便更加闷闷不乐。他把维吉尔唇上的泡沫点在对方额上，趁幻影剑还没降落吻在兄长的脸颊，然后落荒而逃。

他并非注重年龄，毕竟，无论处于哪个年龄层他都一如既往地风流倜傥。魔界的生活尽管艰苦却简单，而在人界八面玲珑可不容易。但丁躺在椅子上，随手翻看桌上的外卖清单。维吉尔从他身旁路过时但丁悄悄牵了牵他的手，收获的是兄长指尖滑过掌心的痕迹。他叹气，满足又疲惫，全都刻在他的皱纹里。新的一天，没有订单，没有任务，只有他时不时看看维吉尔，然后重回他原本的生活轨迹——那就是没有生活轨迹。偶尔他会像神经发作般站起来，关上门，要么打一架，要么来一炮，无论怎样选择对于他这样年纪都足够青涩。

这不是原因。他懊恼地想。

雪落下时刻他和维吉尔挤在沙发上，年头已久的播放器和无营养的杂志占据他的空间，而维吉尔罕见地放下了诗集，捧着那本“儿童故事”细细阅读——是但丁捡回家的，对，必然是哪个人没有细看内容就花钱买下，结果大惊失色，只好将这本邪恶之书丢弃。恶魔的世界比故事书里描写的要更加禁忌，明显维吉尔只是拿它打发时间。他的兄长面无表情，粗糙的指腹在同样的纸页上摩擦，与但丁脚趾在沙发上摩擦发出的噪音和谐。维吉尔斥责他的吵闹，结果是成功，换来的是闭上嘴的播放器和挨得更近的弟弟。透过窗户能看见有小孩在外面的街道追逐打闹，而无人拜访的Devil May Cry如同一具枯槁的残骸，在这个冬天寂静无声。

他偏过头，看见维吉尔双目闭阖，胸膛在静默中起伏。这是第几次？很难说，他无法定论。硬壳精装书即使老旧也依然硌手，他上前去扯依然纹丝不动。窗外落雪愈发厚重，嬉笑幼童，笔直的水泥马路带着小巷消失不见。但丁撑起上身，带着热烘烘的体温，整个人攀附在维吉尔身上，将脸埋进兄长的颈窝，硬胡茬在皮肤表层摁下小坑。但丁闭上双眼，左耳贴近下颚去听颈侧血管的跳动。

黑色故事是坚实的肋骨，将心跳隔绝在两个世界。

他觉得不对。

他拉着维吉尔去问蕾蒂，崔西，甚至是尼禄，得到的回答都是否定，甚至还收获到尼禄大吃一惊的芬芳警告。他觉得很委屈，奈何自己前科严重，尼禄担心这种奇怪的症状源于自己也无可厚非。回家途中维吉尔在摩托车的后座上再次睡着，但丁不得不放慢速度，仅仅是因为固执老哥不愿意伸手抱住自己。摩托甩着潇洒的尾气拐出大街，利落地停在事务所的大门前，但丁将人扛起，步上二楼。等到维吉尔醒来时一天已然走到尽头，但丁撑着手臂在一旁假寐，感受到维吉尔的目光后他说他饿了。可十二点的钟声早已飘走，外卖不负责此时派送，兄弟二人盖着一床被子挤在一起，像两尊石雕。这回轮到但丁睡着了，维吉尔用手指去揩前者眼下的青黑，等他醒来就会在良好的代谢下消失。

但丁的手松松地抓着他的背心，维吉尔拍开他，像是碰到了什么开关，但丁忽然就醒了。他的弟弟干笑两声，在空旷的卧室中显得异常寂寞。随后但丁脱下底衫，躺下，背过身去，若无其事地睡着了。

第二天莫里森带来了工作，尽管尼禄费心阻止，他还是坚持要去。但丁一言不发，维吉尔看不出他的态度，显然他对此兴趣缺缺，上车后也只倒头就睡。两位女士坐在房车的一侧，共享同一本杂志，旁若无人地畅言自己对于时尚的见解，却在但丁因为车厢晃动转醒时不约而同地看向了他。等恶魔出现的间隙，妮可兴高采烈地向他的偶像介绍自己的新发明，得到赞许的肯定之后高兴地在驾驶座上摇晃。

体型巨大的恶魔从远方直冲而来，维吉尔搭上阎魔刀，发现但丁的大剑正在自己的身侧安睡，要将它扔给但丁时却被尼禄抢占先机，空余停滞在半空中的手。战场上可没有时间尴尬，年轻男孩吹了声口哨便跳下车。既然不是最先，那么便排在最后——维吉尔踩着但丁的影子落在土地上，干脆地解决几只不值一提的小型恶魔。他摆开架势，向集群的恶魔们放出次元斩，却斩不断背后传来的视线。

维吉尔回过头，一片混乱中，但丁的手臂搭在蕾蒂的肩上，嬉皮笑脸地说了点什么，惹得女士优先抄起火箭筒向他扔去。他忽然有些心烦意乱，面前的恶魔们只余下惨叫的份。他曾经暗想过，如果他们的处境交换，那么但丁会不会过上他的生活，可这样的生活看上去非常适合他。

恶魔倒地之时维吉尔掉头离开，血液腥臭刺激他的鼻腔，他需要一块干净的布来擦洗阎魔刀。至于但丁，他收起自己的武器，抽出黑檀木，踩在恶魔的脸上，枪口对准混合着碎牙与黑血的嘴，询问维吉尔的症因。在得到否定的回答后，他撇了撇嘴，嗤笑一声，将恶魔送去风中。

几个人凑在尸体旁讨论任务的分成，但丁漫不经心地点头应和，头发被劲风吹成一团杂草，他对着尼禄的机械手整理了一下，调头朝房车走去。

音响被人任性地换成了古典乐，但丁跳上车，发现有人正随着小提琴的尾音歪倒下去。他伸手去捞，替兄长摆了个靠着沙发安然睡着的姿势，又接手了还未清理干净的阎魔刀。再次握上刀柄，阎魔刀发出嗡鸣声，但丁擦拭刀身。妮可正冲着车窗外谈笑，他便大方地亲吻了阎魔刀的刀柄，然后把刀塞进维吉尔的怀里。  
房车发动的时候，但丁伸出一根手指，顶在维吉尔的肩上。

这是一片漆黑的海。

海面上立着一把漆满白色的椅子，而他坐在这把椅子上，尽力不去茫然，于是姿势端正，仿佛参加什么上等宴会。那本黑色童话安然躺在他的大腿上，维吉尔讶于短短的几天内他竟然与它结下了如此深的缘分。从第一次降临梦境起始，维吉尔一直处于混沌之中，这是他第一次梦见如此清晰的画面，他甚至觉得只要向前一步，他就会坠入不见底的深海之中，不复光明。

水面荡起片片波纹，维吉尔瞪大了双眼。年轻的，朝气蓬勃的，十几岁的但丁从面前经过。他的掌心有血向下滑，滴答滴答，与海面融为一体。他的身边跟着蕾蒂，他的朋友。维吉尔恢复了那副处变不惊的样子，他看着但丁，但丁却没有看他。随着他们的离去，但丁在逐渐长大，大概是谁好心替他装上录像机，将但丁在人界浮沉的岁月尽数展现在他的眼前。但丁身旁的队伍逐渐壮  
大起来，等到但丁长成如今的模样时，身边站着许多人，有些是熟悉的面孔，更多的是从未见过的脸庞。

他们以各种方式陪着但丁。

维吉尔曾经认为人界的羁绊是但丁脆弱的根源，可脆弱并不意味着就是生命的镣铐。

但丁带着他的朋友们走了，只剩下维吉尔在这，与四周黑暗相伴。

“你睡了多久？”但丁问他。

“我睡了多久？”他反问。

“两个小时。”但丁吸吸鼻子，回答道。

“撒谎。”他当场戳穿弟弟的把戏。

但丁打了个哈欠，开口时声音沙哑：“二十四小时······再加两小时，不算撒谎，只是去掉前缀。”

维吉尔叹了口气：“你就这么一直呆在这里？”

但丁伸出食指指着他。同样的问题，他回答，随后接上——我还去了厕所，然后吃了比萨，抱歉，没有你的份了——紧接着又是腹部传来的，饥饿的呼叫，咕噜咕噜，着实令人尴尬，这当然不是一个扬言自己饱腹而归的人所能做出的事情。

维吉尔伸手去揩但丁眼下减淡的青黑，他虽不明白兄长的用意，但仍乖乖就范。但丁抓住他的手腕，低声说：“你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

他摇头。

但丁忽然把侧脸埋在他的手掌心，银发顺着他的脸颊滑下，遮住了面容，看不清表情。

维吉尔，他故作轻快，我还以为你选择在梦里追求所谓力量，别敷衍人了。

但丁闭上眼睛，恶魔挥舞着爪牙向他们冲来。他举起黑檀木与白象牙，正欲反击，就被维吉尔用刀鞘勾住小臂。兄长斩杀迎面扑来的恶魔，面露疲态，无穷无尽的昏睡正肉眼可见地对他招手，欢快而雀跃。破碎的瓷器仍宁可分割自身也要重获新生，完好的利刃却陷于停滞而暮气沉沉。

他苦于自己的胡思乱想。

这究竟是一拍即合的选择，还是以无声威胁作筹码的强迫。

次日，维吉尔再未突然昏睡。

但丁拉着他出任务，赚水电费和饭钱。回到事务所后他们同时进了浴室，帮对方洗去身上的污垢和秽物，并在擦干身体后穿上了对方的睡衣。当但丁只打开新买的床头灯时，维吉尔心照不宣地为他念起了睡前故事。

军官与囚徒，这是他的梦，也是但丁的梦。

跟我走吧！但丁说道。他既没有呼喊，也没有大叫，仅仅用叙家常的口气，吐出了不起的愿望。他的手脚被平凡的镣铐禁锢，拴在不起眼的铁椅上，只要稍加威胁便能挣脱。然而他只是安分地坐着，脖颈奋力前伸，瞪大双眼凝视着维吉尔，妄图从冰冷的蓝眼珠中找到他所渴求的答案。

维吉尔一步又一步地靠近但丁的灼灼目光。那是一团熊熊烈火肆意燃烧，在本波澜不惊的蓝海中吐着火舌，任意妄为，穿过一切将维吉尔烧成粉碎，化作齑粉与但丁融为一体。他听但丁说盛夏枝头虫蛀的绿叶，入秋藤蔓结实的果实，深冬地面厚积的白雪，初春湖中破碎的冰面。这一切不过是熟悉却早已散光的记忆，竟然能将他灼伤，烧出丑陋疤痕。伤处生出新肉时总伴随无尽瘙痒，每每结痂又被但丁无情剥落。瘙痒刺激神经，攀上大脑皮层，在一方小天地中搅得风云四起，无时无刻不在念叨着——你不用一条路走到黑。

在这间昏暗，甚至难能见光的屋子里，维吉尔按着阎魔刀，一言不发，居高临下地注视着但丁。分针沉默越过五格间隙，这并不妨碍他回想起初见那天，但丁戏谑而全无所谓的瞥视，不过是一堆快要燃尽的上好木柴，经过时间与生活的打磨变作奄奄一息的模样。在这封闭而窒息的牢狱，究竟是什么重新点燃了他？

维吉尔后知后觉地想通了。他俯下身，心口相一的坦率悄无声息溜出唇缝。即使有窃听者也没关系。他一边轻蔑地想，一边回应囚犯凑上前的亲吻。但丁挣开手铐，双手上抬，右手虚虚地握上阎魔刀，然而再无其他，而是向旁摸去，与左手一同，轻轻地搭在维吉尔的腰侧。

跟我走吧！

回到你的阵营当中吗？

只是来到我的身旁而已，维吉。

他们扬起火把，如同长刀出鞘般，纵火烧了这间牢笼。

这是一片漆黑的海。

维吉尔双手空空，阎魔刀也不在腰侧，唯一熟悉的只有身上的衣物，尤其是大衣，它的主人是但丁——这不重要，他暗想。

维吉尔抬头，向前望去，一轮明月半身浸没在海面以下，化作沉没的波纹，划出一条笔直的道路。他四下张望，与还同色的天空静谧异常，倒不如说整个空间只充斥着他的呼吸声响。既然如此，他昂首阔步，向明月迈去。这条路并不如看起来那样短，维吉尔还是走了一段时间，这给了他更多的机会思考。他用眼睛细细地看，这地方与人界完全不同，单调的格式倒是与魔界如出一辙。可魔界的一切都掺杂了杂质，好像是下水道的污垢，远不及此处油漆涂抹一般的厚重。

再者说，他顿了一下，扯了扯衣摆。上一回他见到明晃晃在天上发光的还是三团火球，这可不是什么美好的回忆。

明月逐渐奔他而来，凹凸不平的表面自朦胧空气中初显。寒气自下而起，刺透脚心，从缝隙处与他的血液共舞。月中藏着一块模糊不清的影子，悄悄遮住了部分倾泻的光辉。他先是皱起眉头，随后心中无名的安宁将它们松开——如今他形单影只，在黑暗中禹禹独行，直至月亮跟前，他看清了。

但丁。他轻念这个名字。但丁，躺在月亮中央，睡容褪去了棱角，抹上了温柔的影子。维吉尔抬起手，掌心贴在月球表面，它便像是融化的芝士球一般陷了进去。随着力道加重，维吉尔的右手伸进了月球，柔软的温柔将他包裹，暖烘烘的，是但丁本人。直到他的掌心落在对方的脸颊，胡茬的触感很糟糕。扑通扑通的心跳与他的心跳坐在同一节拍，那些戏谑，亲吻和真情，潺潺流动，溪水一般托起了他*。维吉尔向前一步，他走进了月球。在那个地方，他尝试握住但丁的手。他的弟弟发出被人打扰的抱怨，于是维吉尔握紧了一些，这种感觉十分奇妙，哀乐年华的余响悄悄散去。

漆黑的海水退潮了。

维吉尔拉开窗帘，明晃晃的月光一跃而下，在卧室爆炸，四分五裂。他跨坐在但丁身上，枕头与床头灯一起倒在地上，在空中飘扬的羽毛残留着烈火的焦痕以及发光的火星。维吉尔抬手将披下的头发撩上头顶。但丁的指尖已经变成了利爪，全身浸泡在高温的热浪中。液体坠落在焦炭上而发出的蒸汽声刺痛他的耳膜，他的左手臂已被但丁划伤。但丁，被可悲的沉默包裹着，用可悲而滑稽的眼神注视着他。

说不定，只要他稍微离开一点，就要跟他的手臂道别了。

维吉尔难得的好脾气，因为但丁是他黑暗中的月亮，现在轮到他将明月从黑暗泥沼中捞出。别人说但丁是太阳——火热，永不熄灭，维吉尔看他的弟弟，这轮满月，明亮而不烫手，亲切而疏离的温度充满诱惑——他最终仍贪恋着他，他的温度，他的光芒，他绝不承认。

在月光的见证下，维吉尔举起拳头，冲但丁的脸挥去。透过那双深不见底的蓝眼睛，他看见所有的游刃有余一扫而光。他享受但丁所有的手足无措。他羡慕过，嫉妒过，仇恨过，却始终深爱。他咀嚼茫然，每一口都渗出甘甜而苦涩的汁液，掺杂半魔的血液，沿着食道流入但丁的腹中。

他说：“没有什么能强迫我，但丁。”

维吉尔不再说“我爱你”，它们早已随着过往风月埋于沙尘中。

这是他现有的一切，他正给予，他的弟弟不应成为囚徒。

他听见维吉尔叫他慢一点，他照办。来自维吉尔的要求就难说，请求让他很难不接受。在停顿的间隙中维吉尔用双臂拉近了他们的距离，喘着热气的嘴凑在他发烫的耳边。细小，鲜为人知，甚至约等于不存在的抽息与哼咽一波又一波袭来，在大脑四周横冲直撞。

但丁绷紧全身的肌肉，一口咬上维吉尔的左肩。血液溢出肌肤，他用舌尖舔舐，殷红的液体在左胸留下痕迹。维吉尔的气息恍若滔滔洪流将他包裹，星点神志是一叶扁舟，但丁奋力调转船头，仍无法避开沉溺的旋涡。但丁，维吉尔，他们呼唤对方，双子星的藤蔓缠绕盘结。兄长尚未修剪的指甲在但丁的后背留下一道又一道暧昧难堪的痕迹，吻痕落在脖颈处如同烙铁刻下的疤，这没关系。在感到腹部新增的粘稠后，他松口，轻轻地在维吉尔的唇上吻了一口。

“大诗人。”他突然问，“我是什么？”

停了一会，维吉尔说：“——你是但丁。”

“但丁是什么？”

“但丁是但丁。”

他最终达到了高潮，精液射在兄长的体内，在这个两厢情愿的怀抱中，但丁感到了前所未有的满足。

**Author's Note:**

> *歌德
> 
> 在我的胸中还留着哀乐年华的余响， 
> 
> 如今我只是影只形单， 
> 
> 在忧与喜中彷徨。 
> 
> 流吧，流吧，可爱的溪水， 
> 
> 我不会再有欢欣， 
> 
> 那些戏谑、亲吻和真情， 
> 
> 都已经无踪无影。 
> 
> 可是你也曾一度占有十分珍爱的至宝！


End file.
